My Sister Alice
by 2DamnFunky
Summary: Bella and Alice are sisters, but when cruel fate takes them away from each over. They think they will never see the other again. But when both meet at Forks 70 years later at Forks, both with golden eyes. Will they finally be together again, and just when they think all is well a secret is told that could change Alice's views on Bella, and Edward will he still love Bella? LEMONS
1. Chapter 1

**Hello guys,**

**this story is going to go slowly I am not sure when I will post new chapters, I am looking for a Beta and am not sure how to go about it so if anyone who reads this want to Beta for me...PM me.**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**

**BPOV**

I walked into my new home in Forks. The place was small, but seeing as it was only me it was just the right size. With my vampire speed the house was fully furnished in under and hour, standing in front of the mirror I examined my long Brown hair. I was short, even shorter than my sister Alice, she was 7 years older than me and died when I was 13. I shake my head to clear the thoughts of my dead sister. looking around I see my school bag lying forgotten on the floor, I haven't used that bag in over 70 years...

_**FLASHBACK  
**"But Ally I don't want to go" I whined as my sister picked me up. she had recently cropped her hair short, she look beautiful as usual.  
"Why not sugarplum" she swung me in her arms and looked into my face.  
"Because the other Children will make fun of me!" she placed me back on my feet and grabbed her old leather satchel, she placed all my school belongings in it and put it on my small shoulders. "There!" she exclaimed. "No kids will make fun of you look so pretty" I hugged her with all my might, I was 7 years younger but I was the smallest in my year, I only came up to Ally's waist, and she was only 5 foot 4"..._

**_END OF FLASHBACK_**

**APOV**

I sat down on the sofa next to Edward, today was the 13th of September. Bella's birthday was today, I let my power **(A.N. Alice's power is different than in the book, she can see people's past, while Bella see's the future) **take over my mind and relived the day they took me away from my little sister

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was sitting on the grass with Bella between my legs reading out to me, she was getting better at it and soon she would be as fluid at it as me, I was 20 and getting married soon. suddenly 2 men with white lab coats came running around the corner and grabbed me. They pulled me to a horse and cart, I heard Bella screaming and calling for Mama. The last thing I remember of that dreaded day was my sisters face streamed with tears, trying furiously to get past the men in white coats..._

_**END OF FLASHBACK** _

**"**Whats the matter, Darling?" My sweet husband Jasper inquired. "It was her birthday today..." I trailed off cryptically, I had never told him about Bella.  
"Who is 'she'" he asks putting his hands on either side of my head.  
"She was so small...when she was 10 she only reached my rib cage".  
"Ally darling, who is 'she'?" his eyes only held worry, in my random ramblings my siblings had surrounded me.  
"You know after I was changed I went back, she had been sent to the same asylum I had, she had visions too. Of the future, while I was seeing the past she was stuck in the future. She wasn't as lucky as me and died a day after her 16 birthday...she never fell in love, had children, had sex she just learned to read and write and then was locked up, a year after me. she was in there for 3 years, I was in there for 2..."

All my family now stood around me while Jasper tried to coax me out of my state. I shook my head and looked into Jasper's eyes, "My sister" I stated calmly.

The entire body of people that had accumulated in the living room stood still and stared at me.

"You have a sister?" Emmet asked.

"Had" I correct him.

everybody goes quiet.

"I think I shall go upstairs" I say before running to mine and Jazzes bedroom. I lie down on the bed and let my mind wander, I don't know how long I lie there. But Jazz comes and lies next to me and some point. "Tell me about your sister" he drawls in his Texas accent.  
"she was small, smaller than me. She was rather loud and boisterous, she had a wicked sense of humor. She used to run around the garden without any stockings, Mama was constantly shouting at her. I told her of my visions, when she was 10...and then I told my parents later. I was taken to an asylum when I was 20, Isabella followed, I can remember her saying things, odd things. Like "Remember, to pack a coat'...on boiling hot days, but sure enough soon it would star raining. She used to tell me when people would die..."

I carry on telling Jasper stories until Esmé calls us for school.

**BPOV**

I wander around my house discovering every crook and cranny, until it was time to go to school. I already had a quick hunt so I wasn't thirsty, I showered washing all traces of the animal blood off me. The hot water eased my muscles and the scent of strawberries lingered in the air. Getting out he shower I looked into my walk in wardrobe, filled with clothes. Though I didn't enjoy shopping, choosing clothes was one of my many joys. I put on my underwear, then choose and long-sleeved skin-tight dress that reaches my knees, next the shoes...AHA! my red jimmy choos and red leather jacket, PERFECT. I grab my car keys and satchel , my car sits in the drive, a yellow Lamborghini. I get in and start the engine, I hope finding the school won't be difficult.

**hiya guys,**

**please tell me what you think, R&R.]**

**Just one more reminder I'm looking for a Beta and I'm unsure of how to find one. If someone would like to help, PM me**

**Lots 'o' love**

**2DamnFunky **

**XOXO**


	2. Chapter 2: COMICAL

**BPOV**

I found the school quickly and parked next to a very shiny Volvo, a strong scent of vampire came off the car and I was instantly on guard. Getting out the car, I captured the lustful glances of every teenage boy that glanced at me, disgusted with them I walked quickly to the front office. Inside a rather plump elderly woman sat behind a set of mismatched desks. her head snapped up when I entered, and her eyes widened dramatically before lowering into a look of indifference.  
"Hello Darling, what can I do for you?". She smiled sweetly, but her eyes told a different story. "I'm Isabella Brandon, I'm the new student here" I answered. "Ah yes, you have been quite the talk of the town. Here is your map and schedule, please get your teachers to sign this slip and hand it back at the end of the day". "Thanks" I replied and walked quickly out of the small space.

**APOV**

I go into the back of Edward's car with Jazz in tow, he held my hand securely between his and whispered soothing words all of the car journey. We where the fist to arrive at school, Me, Jazz, Edward, Emmet and Rosalie all got out the car and walked toward our first lesson. As I was walking down the hall I heard the frantic whispers of the few students who walked the hall, all of them talking of the new girl. My first lesson was English and as I entered the empty classroom, and sat at my normal seat at the back. I began to ponder all the memories I had of Bella...

First lesson went quickly and before long I was on my way to the canteen...

**BPOV**

The morning dragged by and as the countless people introduced themselves I began to lose interest in the whole idea of going back to school. I found the cafeteria and bypassed the que for lunch, acquiring my own table and grabbing my old copy of Wuthering Height...

**EPOV**

I arrived at the cafeteria before my siblings and found us a table to sit at, the entire room fell silent when the doors banged open and the most beautiful woman I had ever seen in my entire life, she was short, shorter than Alice. And had long brown hair that run down her back in gentle waves, here face was ethereal and she had the biggest most expressive eyes I had ever seen. I was so caught up staring at her I didn't notice the vampire scent coming off her, but looking into her eyes I saw they where golden. She was a vegetarian like us!. I tried to access her mind but from the place she sat there was nothing, she looked thoughtful and I highly doubted that she didn't have thoughts. Just then my family entered and her the new vampires eyes glazed over, she soon came ut of her reverie ggest grin in the world graced her face...

**BPOV**

While I was reading I had a vision.

**_VISION_**

_I was sitting in a big white house, hugging a tall man with bronze hair. My sister Alice walked in and I gave her a hug too, we all sat down and soon..._

**_END OF VISION_**

The vision trailed off quickly, MY SISTER WAS ALIVE!. I looked around and spotted a bronze haired vampire, and leap up and all but dance to the Adonis like man sitting on the other end of the room. When I reached him I sat down in the chair next to him.  
"Hello, When is Alice getting here?" I asked, he looked perplexed and then protective.  
"Why do you want Alice?" He stated looking me right in the eyes.  
"It's a long story, but I promise I want hurt you or your family" at that he laughed right out loud.  
"Pardon me, am I comical to you?" I asked  
"Sorry just the idea that you could hurt me or my family is COMICAL, I mean what are you? 4 foot 7""  
"I am 4 8" thank you very much, and will please answer my question"  
"My family will be arriving soon" He said as I felt the biggest hand in the world clap down on my shoulder...


End file.
